


Two is Better Than One

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Davejadekat - Freeform, Double Penetration, Homestuck - Freeform, Jadekat - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, davejade - Freeform, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 29: Double penetrationJade loves both of her guys.





	Two is Better Than One

“Fuck.”

Juices were dripping out of Jade as Dave licked her hardened nipples, and Karkat gently caressed her buttocks, letting his claws slightly touch them. It was so hot, and every little touch made Jade just want more, she wanted to be filled to the brink with cock and bulge and fucked into oblivion.

The touches were sort of ticklish, and made the wait almost unbearable. It felt amazing, yet the warmth between her legs, the need. She could barely take it anymore.

“You like that?”, Dave asked, he was extremely hard, precum leaking from his dick, and all Jade wanted was for it to be inside her. And as she turned around, she saw Karkat’s red bulge. It was wiggling, dripping wet with slurry, and she saw the juices escaping from his wet nook as well.

“Oh yes.” was Jade’s answer. “I need both of you to fuck me, right now. At the same time.”

“Well, looks like we have a whore.”

“Shut up Dave, or I’ll only let Karkat do it.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

She smirked.

“Now, you on the bottom. Karkat on top. Me in the middle. Now.”

The next seconds flew by like a flash, Dave was laying on the floor, inserting himself into Jade’s warm cunt, as deep as he could, trying to hit her sweet spots. Karkat pressed his own body over Jade’s, his bulge wiggling as he inserted it into her ass. No lube was needed thanks to the slurry, so Jade felt the tentacle go deeper and deeper into her, still wiggling around in there, along with the violent thrusts of Karkat. As the two men thrusted, Jade felt both of them as pleasure was building up, it was like they practically rubbed against each other, with her in the middle. It was so tight, and she absolutely loved it. She could go on for hours.


End file.
